<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cycles by pinklemonade273</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047629">Cycles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonade273/pseuds/pinklemonade273'>pinklemonade273</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick is a pervert, Dick is not good, Frottage, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonade273/pseuds/pinklemonade273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson is the only person who hugs him. He gives Damian hugs and shoulder pats and those little kisses to the top of his head. Grayson offers up affection and smiles that are too bright to look at like it’s easy. So maybe that’s why he doesn’t think anything is wrong when Grayson moves his hand under Damian’s shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Done Reading(the Good Stuff)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cycles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite himself, Damian likes sleeping in a bed with Grayson. It’s warm and cozy, and outside of this, people only touch him when they’re trying to hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>Grayson is the only person who hugs him. He gives Damian hugs and shoulder pats and those little kisses to the top of his head. Grayson offers up affection and smiles that are too bright to look at like it’s easy. So maybe that’s why he doesn’t think anything is wrong when Grayson moves his hand under Damian’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>He’s made it normal for them to sleep in the same bed together. Grayson encourages it and uses excuses and smiles to convince Damian into cuddling up to him. Tonight, Grayson’s chest is pressed against his back with an arm thrown over Damian’s side. At some point the hand slips underneath his shirt and splays against his chest. Damian tries not to shiver as his thumb rubs circles into his skin. </p><p> </p><p>It’s just another small touch. It’s like the hugs and pats and kisses, so Damian supposes it’s not a big deal. </p><p> </p><p>The next night is pretty much the same, with the exception being that Damian is facing towards Grayson. He’s curled up into him, and Grayson uses one arm to cradle his head and the other to wrap around his side. Underneath his shirt. With his hand moving up and down his back. </p><p> </p><p>His hand keeps moving, and Damian can hear Grayson’s heart beat speeding up. The fact that he’s nervous—excited?— makes Damian nervous too, so now he can hear both their heart beats racing against each other. </p><p> </p><p>Grayson’s hand seems to be exploring, and every time his hand goes down the length of Damian’s back it goes a little bit farther than before. Damian’s breath gets caught in his throat when Grayson reaches the top of his boxers, but his hand never goes any farther than that. </p><p> </p><p>Damian berates himself for being stupid. Of course it wouldn’t go farther than that. He just got a little anxious because of Grayson’s accelerated heart rate. The older man is probably just thinking about something else and mindlessly rubbing Damian’s back. </p><p> </p><p>It stays that way for maybe a week. Grayson keeps touching more of Damian’s skin each night, his back, chest, sides. It’s nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Damian keeps telling himself that when a thumb rubs his nipple. They’re facing each other again, with Grayson’s hand tracing the side of his body. He touches from Damian’s hip up to almost his armpit, and Damian doesn’t expect the finger to press against his nipple when it goes by. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes are closed and he clenches them shut tighter when it happens, because if it was an accident then he doesn’t want to overreact to it or make a weird noise. </p><p> </p><p>Damian shifts and presses his face into the pillows. Grayson only pauses for a moment before continuing. This time Damian doesn’t know what to expect when the hand reaches his chest, because why would Grayson do it again? Except that he does. </p><p> </p><p>Damian bites his lip as Grayson keeps doing it for the rest of the night, and he doesn’t stop biting it until Grayson eventually falls asleep. </p><p> </p><p>They don’t talk about it in the morning, because why would they. It’s normal. Damian is just being idiotic for thinking about it too much. </p><p> </p><p>As much as he tells himself that though, he does keep thinking. He’s done research on cycles of abuse and he wonders if Grayson is apart of a cycle. If Damian is apart of it now too. If Slade or maybe even Batman touched Grayson like that when he was younger, and now Grayson is touching another young boy like that. </p><p> </p><p>Damian swallows away those thoughts and focuses on his pets and training and being Robin. This isn’t a cycle. This isn’t anything other than Damian being weird just because his older brother cuddled him. </p><p> </p><p>That night, Damian makes a conscious choice to face away from Grayson. The man still slides up and wraps an arm around him, but Damian rests easy thinking he won’t have to worry about anything tonight. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes almost shoot open when the arm moves. Damian’s shirt had already ridden up a bit, so it’s too easy for Grayson being touching his skin. He presses Damian back into him and moves his hand up to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>It’s much more than just a few brushes this time. He rubs circles around one and then the other, letting Damian’s anticipation build. Damian lets out a harsh exhale when Grayson finally touches one and pinches it ever so slightly. Grayson pulls harder and then lightly soothes over it with two fingers before moving to the other side. Damian feels hot and closes his eyes to make everything go away, but with his eyes closed he just feels everything more intensely. He can’t move, though, and he feels stupider than ever because he’s not moving.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he can’t move though. If he stops this then that might stop everything. No one else ever hugs Damian, and Damian doesn’t want those hugs to go away. He can’t pick and choose, because then he’ll end up with nothing. So Damian wouldn’t move even if he could, which must mean he wants this too.</p><p> </p><p>Damian is breathing hard now, and his nipples feel sore from being toyed with for too long, but Grayson doesn’t stop. He keeps rubbing and pulling and pinching until Damian can’t help but let out a whine because it’s too much. Too much pain and too much something else Damian doesn’t want to think about. </p><p> </p><p>Grayson stops when he makes that embarrassing sound, and Damian sighs with relief. Damian thinks they’re done for the night as Grayson’s hand recedes back down, but his hand keeps going lower and lower. Damian whimpers and his whole body tenses as Grayson palms over the tent in his boxers. </p><p> </p><p>Damian never cries, but he feels like he might cry now. If the weird sounds weren’t enough to embarrass him, now there’s physical proof of his reactions. </p><p> </p><p>Grayson leans over and kisses Damian’s cheek as he pulls the boy out of his boxers. Damian shuts his eyes as hard as he can and grabs Grayson’s wrist tightly. He still isn’t stopping him though. Theres nothing in his grip trying to stop the man’s actions. Grayson is jacking him off and whispering things like good boy, and you’re doing so well into Damian’s ear, and Damian can’t stop the sounds coming out of his throat. He’s overwhelmed, and making these small high pitched cries, and he just wants Grayson to at least slow down because Damian can’t breathe or think. </p><p> </p><p>Damian soils the sheets with a shout, and Grayson pumps him through it. Grayson tucks him back in as Damian tries to get his bearings. He pulls Damian into a bundled mess against his own chest, and Damian pretends not to notice the hardness against the back of his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, they eat breakfast and Grayson acts normal. Damian isn’t sure if he should act normal too, but he does anyway. Later in the day, he even initiates a hug with Grayson, because that’s all he ever wanted. He just wanted someone to hold him, and at that moment he tries to enjoy what he can of it. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s alone he takes a bath and scrubs his skin raw, but he still doesn’t feel clean. In fact, if anything he feels dirtier for wanting more. He wants more hugs and kisses, and some small part of him wants more of last night, because it felt so good. </p><p> </p><p>Damian tries to sleep facing towards the wall, but Grayson uses his hands to turn Damian over towards him instead and Damian lets him. </p><p> </p><p>Damian stares at Grayson even as the man leans down and kisses his lips. Damian doesn’t react to the kiss, but that must be okay since Grayson continues and shoves his tongue into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Grayson eventually stops long enough to to pull both of their lengths out and holds them together in a solid grip. There’s no touching or rubbing into Damian’s torso tonight, he just gets straight to the point even though Damian is still mostly soft. He jerks them both off at a quick pace, and Damian can’t keep his eyes open or his lips closed. Grayson’s gaze shifts back and forth from Damian’s blushing face to his blushing cock, and Damian can’t keep quiet. Soft moans and cries leave his mouth, and he really does try to shut up. His hips stutter and he comes, but Grayson doesn’t stop. Grayson keeps moving with a punishing grip. Damian tears up, because the good part is over. It felt so nice before, but now it just hurts and he feels dirty again. Damian’s sounds are more whimpers and less moans until Grayson finally comes too. </p><p> </p><p>Grayson presses a few kisses to Damian’s lips and the corners of his eyes, soaking up the unshed tears. He has a satisfied smile on his face when he gathers Damian into his arms and falls into a seemingly blissful sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Damian doesn’t sleep for a long time. He can feel the two’s combined mess, which mostly landed on Damian’s stomach. It’s utterly disgusting and so is Damian. </p><p> </p><p>Damian wants to cry the way he never ever does, but he can’t. He just feels empty and gross.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For all of you grammar nazis out there, I am one of you. Don’t even try to correct me. All use of polysyndeton and run on sentences are on purpose because Damian’s thoughts tend to add on to each other and grow. </p><p>If y’all actually have some real corrections, that’s fine tho. </p><p>Hope everyone is living their best corona lives and aren’t writing fanfics instead of doing their school work *cough cough*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>